


Fire of my blood

by cloudnymphs



Series: Beerus and Shin try to get along [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Their relationship isn't perfect, but perhaps putting forth effort to cultivate something is better than trying to hate each other. And instead of being a jerk to Shin, Beerus decides to be friendly to him for a change.orBeerus helps Shin with his Supreme Kai training and in doing so begins to open up in more ways than he thought.
Relationships: Beerus & Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Beerus and Shin try to get along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fire of my blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have fun writing this because I've been fantasizing over Beerus and his past lol. Please bare with me because I'm going to be making up a language lol. If you follow me on tumblr you know I've been speaking about Beerus, his past and language for some time.

When Beerus had agreed to these little meetings between he and Shin, he thought Shin would at least be on time.

He wasn't asking for him to be punctual or even early. Just...on time to an extent. Beerus was no stranger to sleeping in or being late to things, but at least when he planned an event and was somewhat enthusiastic about it, he made an effort to be on time or to even send Whis in his steed.

As of current, Beerus sat on the Sacred World of the Kai-alone.

Whis had dropped him off a few moments ago and as customary had left (more than likely to Earth--with Goku and his friends). As he expected, Beerus sat at one of the many tables randomly set up in this grassy wasteland. There was an empty chair at the opposite end of the small table, two tea cups on either side and a steaming tea pot in the middle.

If Shin was here, Beerus would have already made him pour tea and perhaps get him something to eat--after all, Beerus was famished. But that annoying purple imp, the one who had set up this meeting after begging Whis to make sure Beerus had agreed to come--was no where to be found.

Rolling his eyes, Beerus inched forward just a bit preparing to grab the tea kettle. It had been years since he'd served himself anything and he was not happy he had to start now due to Shin's tardiness. Regardless, he was thirsty after his long journey and needed some type of fuel to go on. This event was bound to be fruitless-- a waste of his time no doubt; he had to at least make it some what enjoyable.

As he began to pour his tea, he felt a shifting energy from somewhere. It certainly wasn't mortal energy--but at the same time it wasn't anything for a god like him to worry about. Probably some stranded Kai attendant who lost their--

"Lord Beerus!"

The loud exclamation from behind nearly caused him to drop the tea pot. Regardless, Beerus's quick movements caused scolding tea to fall on his hands, which resulted unfortunately in the tea pot falling anyway.

Shin -- whom had suddenly appeared and against all better judgement decided to sneak up on Beerus-- stared in horror as the kettle went flying into mid air. It was Shin who decided to move first, quickly running into action. In both a strange manner of flying and jumping, he caught the tea kettle in mid air, just before it landed upon Beerus's already scorched lap.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Shin hadn't quite calculated his landing which resulted in him and the tea kettle falling first upon the table (then breaking it), thumping off and then falling on Beerus. Because of the impact, the already old chair broke causing both Kai, Destroyer and hot tea kettle to fall on the ground.

Luckily for Shin, and other Shinjin, their skin and bodies in general were somewhat durable. Things like fire and hot liquids did not hurt them--Beerus on the other hand had let out a loud hiss when the tea came into contact with his bare skin. As immortal and impervious to many things as he was--a burning tea kettle, and heavy Shinjin did not bode well for him. And more than anything, the tea irritated him more than hurt him.

Yet irritated wasn't the right word to use.

He was furious. Perhaps even more scalding than the kettle Shin currently clenched in his fists. For a good few moments or so, the trio (the kettle included) remained in the same position. Beerus on the ground, his purple imp of a Supreme Kai on top of him, and that damn kettle.

"Now I can see why Whis always serves you your--"

Beerus stood up so fast, his tail wrapping around Shin's foot, suspending him in the air upside down. Given that the menace was apprehended, Beerus took the kettle from his hand and threw it a far distance. Now, all that was left was for the two to stare at each other until Beerus spoke.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"If you'd put my down maybe I could explain why I was late." Shin, as usual was already prepared to start some type of discourse. Beerus couldn't wait to see how he'd be blamed for Shin's delay. "And for your information--it's not a joke to me. I was just preoccupied."

"Preoccupied!" Beerus released him, but only out of sheer annoyance and anger.

Shin was able to land on his feet, quickly dusting himself off as he stood.

"Look." He motioned toward a satchel that lay discarded behind Beerus-- a few scrolls and old books poured out, somewhat dirtied by being dropped so abruptly.

"I had to study, and lost track of the time. I apologize Lord Beerus." Shin was sincere, and his heartfelt expression was almost enough for Beerus to forgive him. But he quickly rolled his eyes, not wanting to waste his time or empathy on Shin. He was quick to turn around and grab the satchel.

He then heard an abrupt gasp from Shin as his clawed hand reached to grab it.

"It's alright--I can get it!" Shin was already by his heel but Beerus was quicker.

"You're too damn slow anyway, the quicker we get this, the sooner we can move somewhere else. We broke the table and chairs, let's just get this over with."

He could practically feel Shin's anxiety from behind him, as if he did not want Beerus to see what was in the satchel. Yet after picking up the worn bag, Beerus began to understand why to an extent. A scroll fell out, and he was quick to grab it. Naturally a bit of it unraveled revealing strange words and texts that clearly weren't in any common language or tongue.

At first Beerus was slightly confused. The words were foreign to him yet...familiar...almost as if he'd spoken them some time ago. 

Like a distant whisper in the back of his mind, recalling times of millions of years in his past.

And like a bolt of lightning, it dawned upon him.

Yet before he could say anything, the scroll and the satchel were promptly snatched from Beerus. He turned around to see that Shin had already made it to him, a look of obvious anger and annoyance on his face.

"Let's find somewhere else then."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took them a while, but eventually Shin found a rather sunny spot on his planet and materialized a table, chairs and of course, a tea kettle--this time he made sure to pour Beerus's tea for him.

"So--" Shin made way to the other side of the small table, snuggily sitting in his chair. "I was thinking that we could start visiting the planets that have a low mortal level and instead of destroying them, we could help the people--"

"So--you're trying to learn about my people, my language and history without telling me?" Beerus stopped Shin in his tracks--not really interested in anything else he had to say.

It was then Shin looked up sheepishly from his own tea cup, but quickly averted his attention as not to be caught in the act.

"Beerus--we have other things to attend to--"

"Why are you trying to learn about my species? The scroll had my native language on it, you didn't think I wouldn't be able to tell? Explain yourself or I'm leaving."

Shin rolled his eyes, crossed his arms for a bit before responding. After a few moments, his cold exterior began to shatter and he looked genuinely upset, yet curious just the same. It was then, after a few moments he spoke.

"I--I just wanted to learn more about you. We're not friends and you don't tell me anything. I thought if I knew more about you and your history...you and I could get along and maybe you'd like me." Shin shrugged. "I found a couple of books, but there's limited history. The language is hard to learn, but the scroll helps." He then regained some composure before speaking again. "Now can we get back to work--"

"Say something to me, in my language." Beerus pressed.

"What! No--I barely know it."

"If you want me to corporate tell me something--just hello, something." Part of Beerus wanted to make fun of Shin, the other part was intrigued. It had been years since he'd heard his language or even had a conversation with his kin. Shin obviously wouldn't be conversational but still--he could learn. If not this would certainly be interesting.

"Just say hello--you at least know how to say that right?"

Shin had blushed dark purple, understanding that no matter what, he couldn't get out of this situation. So inhaling deeply, he attempted.

His eyes narrowed a bit, his brow furrowed and it was clear to Beerus he was attempting to recall something. At the other end of the table, Beerus tilted his head, waiting for something.

Shin, eventually cleared his through before annunciating.

"Dal maha...?"

Beerus's ear twitched instantly, because as much as he wanted to make fun of Shin for his terrible pronunciation, a warm feeling erupted in his heart. It was a mixture of excitement, sadness yet more than anything--nostalgia. It had been years since he'd spoken or even thought in his native language and to hear it uttered in front of him...it made him long for a life he'd never have again.

"Was I right?"

Beerus came back into reality, a small chuckle making way to his lips but he stopped it suddenly, genuinely not determined to put Shin down. It was clear to Beerus that Shin was actually trying, and the last thing he wanted to do was discourage him.

"Not quite." Beerus took a deep breath, and leaned back in his chair. His demeanor changing slightly as he continued.

"It's not Dal maha, it's Dal maaha. It's pronounced m- ahh-ha not muh-ha." Beerus grinned. "You were close."

"Dal Maaha." Shin said, properly this time, a smile of pride on his face. It was surprisingly returned by Beerus, who nodded in delight.

"Good. Let's move on. You should learn all the proper greetings. Right?"

And to that Shin quickly nodded. "Wait, you'll teach me?"

Beerus sat his chair up right for a moment or so, arms crossed as he leaned forward just a bit over the table.

"That's what I'm doing, isn't it? If you're speaking my language, you need to learn from the source, not from some old scroll. So moving along. Dal mahaand, means 'Hello, how are you' or 'hello, how is your day' or even simply 'good day'." Beerus cleared his throat, leaning his chair back once more, getting comfortable.

"The pronunciation is harsher -harder than a simple hello. The first set of 'ha' is said with the top of your throat clashing with you tongue. You let out a strange sound, as if you're scratching your throat. Try that."

Shin pondered for a while, the pronunciation and sound coming to his tongue until he finally spoke.

"Dal Mahaand." Shin spoke this time, effortlessly. 

"Good job!" Beerus sat back up again, more excited than he wanted to be. "Let's try some conversational phrases..."

A few seconds, minutes, then hours passed and the initial point of their meeting had since been forgotten. For the first time it seemed, the two were able to talk without yelling at each other. No talk of the universe, Destroyers or Kai--simply fun, engaging conversation in a language Beerus believed to be dead.

Shin had his slip ups, of course and moments where he was clearly confused but nonetheless, Beerus only encouraged him and didn't shame him for his mistakes.

Toward the end of their lesson, Shin had looked back over one of the scrolls. As much as Beerus disregarded it, they did use it for some form of reference (if only for Beerus to explain how much the language had changed over the millennia).

One phrase however, confused Shin so of course, he ran it by Beerus.

"Khah-ya al xidda." Shin spoke quietly. "What does that mean?"

Beerus, who had since poured himself another cup of tea, placed his mug down and for the first time during their conversation Beerus looked....sad....if that was the right word.

He looked at Shin--well, toward him. Past him almost until he exhaled, his shoulders slumping while he willed himself to speak.

"It means..." He inhaled. "It's a term of endearment or love...it can mean all types of love. Romantic love, platonic, friendship...parental love."

"But what does it mean?" Shin asked, leaning forward. At this point, he sat upon the table top not to far from Beerus. Since their meeting had gone long, he took to sitting next to Beerus to make the lesson easier. His dark eyes scoured Beerus, attempting to find a crack or trying to see if he'd gone to deep. Beerus was just letting down his walls but he still wasn't exactly Shin's friend.

For a moment, Shin feared that he crossed a line. That was until Beerus responded.

"It means my fire-- or fire of my blood. To our people, fire was important...a deity you could say. Blood was what would bind us all together, and it was just as important. Any compliment tied to fire and blood...it was special."

There was another pause, and then Beerus went on. "My mother...she would call me that...Champa too."

Yet another painful silence passed as Shin realized just what that meant. Beerus was over millions of years old and so was Champa. That was because they were immortal. Shin only assumed that their mother wasn't, more so, Beerus never spoke about his mother or past at all. Shin wondered if she was killed, or if they were even close. Regardless, just mentioning her was a sore spot for Beerus.

Obviously, she meant a lot to him and this lesson had brought back some memories that Beerus had perhaps wanted to keep buried.

"I'm sorry Beerus--"

"No." His voice was different, tender almost. It was clear, quiet yet understanding. "I hadn't heard that phrase in millions of years...it just means a lot."

Beerus looked up at Shin, a smile making way to either side of his snout and eventually Shin returned it.

"Well," Beerus stretched in his chair, clearly not wanting to stay sentimental for too long. He was after all, Lord Beerus, the most powerful God of Destruction and Shin was the annoying little Imp who got on his nerves. Whatever they had just witnessed together was special, but Beerus still refused to show that much vulnerability, even if someone was able to dig past his walls.

"That's enough for today. I don't know if I'm more tired or hungry--regardless, I want to go home. For me teaching you this lesson, it's your job to take me--"

"One more word." Shin leaned forward again, holding up his finger in a way to quiet Beerus. "What is the word for thank you, in your language."

Beerus crossed his arms and thought for a while. The word had escaped him just a bit, and to his surprise Shin was already looking over the language and grammar syntax on that damned scroll.

"Hmm...if you say this with this form of the verb and this conjugation...it should be..."

"Hansadin!" Both exclaimed in unison, Beerus suddenly remembering it.

Shin chuckled, jumping off of the chair an extending a hand to Beerus. "Well then, Hansadin. The lesson was helpful, let's do it again."

"I'll think about it," Beerus took hold of Shin's hand. "After I take my nap."

Shin laughed while at the same time recognizing Beerus was attempting to construct those very walls he'd torn down just a few hours ago. This left their future wide open. They related on so little things, but perhaps, this was one thing that could bring them together.

With that in mind, Shin took hold of Beerus's and the two finally teleported.

**Author's Note:**

> OOh I hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it. I'm currently writing a follow up to this fic, it will still have to deal with language but not as much. I've always been intrigued by Beerus and his past--his past we know nothing about because he's millions of years old lol. I don't think canonically, he and Shin could get along regarding anything--so I had to come up with something they could get along with T-T.
> 
> Ooh and just some pointers - Hansadin is pronounced "Hahn - Sah - Deen-"  
> Khah-ya al xidda is prounounced "Kaah - Yaal- Zeed - dah"
> 
> Hope that helps, Khah-ya al xidda is gonna play a role in my next fic. Anyway, if you like this, please comment and leave Kudos it would mean a lot.


End file.
